Anesthesiology research has grown well beyond a search for drug mechanisms of action. The expertise of anesthesiologists now extends to all aspects of preoperative care. This competing renewal has been written with that in mind. It is our intention to provide talented and dedicated individuals with adequate time to delve into cutting edge research under the guidance of highly successful mentors. It is a goal of this department to contribute outstanding clinician-scientists to the leadership pool for the next generation of anesthesiologists and funds requested in this proposal will be an important tool in that process. The post-doctoral training program will employ five tracks. All trainees will be involved full-time, 40 hours per week, in research training, whether it be laboratory research, didactic training, preparing manuscripts and grants, or attending meetings and conferences. The five training tracks are designed to provide trainees with a breadth of basic science and clinical research opportunities, in areas that are directly relevant to anesthetic practice: Neurobiology, Vascular Biology, Inflammation/Immunity, Bioengineering, and Clinical Research. The five tracks also draw upon particular strengths at Yale, encompassing faculty from within the Medical School, and also from the University campus. Mentors have been strategically selected, and have the following qualities: i) history of outstanding training and mentorship - for younger mentors, a history of excellent interactions with junior house staff and an exciting and clinically relevant research program are deemed sufficient for inclusion; ii) research focus in one or more of the five selected training tracks; iii) clear desire to train productive clinician scientists in Anesthesia. While some mentors' interests fall clearly into one of the five tracks, many mentors have research foci that fall into more than one track. In addition, mentors having expertise across multiple scientific areas can provide a richer and more interdisciplinary training experience, which will be profoundly beneficial to trainees after they emerge from the T32 program to begin independent careers.